Legacy of Peace: The Beginning
by Lina Skye
Summary: what was Qui-Gon like before Xanatos scarred his sensitive heart with betrayal? How did he become such a patient, apt teacher? This is the story of how Qui-Gon became...well, Qui-Gon..
1. meddling trolls and mysterious Padawans

NOTE: *.....* means character thought  
::.....::means telepathic messages  
  
((......))means my thoughts on storyline or whatever-situation-I-place-the-character- in....anyway.....enjoy!!!!  
  
Summary: What would Qui-Gon be like before Xanatos scarred his sensitive heart by betrayal? How did the young Qui-Gon act....and how did he learn to become such an apt, patient teacher? Was he always like that? Was he trusting before Xanatos?   
  
  
  
Legacy of Peace: The Beginning  
  
  
Ch. 1  
  
  
  
"Ready, he is,"Yoda said.   
  
The Jedi Master Lu-Un, another leading member of the Jedi Council, nodded. "I will speak with Mace Windu, you may handle Qui-Gon,"the tall, muscular human male said.   
  
  
* * * * * * * * *   
  
  
Qui-Gon Jinn strode down the halls of the Jedi Temple. The 27 year old's clear blue gaze swept the place he looked on as home, taking in every inch of the scene. He did not allow himself to be caught up in the beauty of the place he loved. He had a meeting with Master Yoda. The small Master had betrayed no emotion, as usual, in his call. He had just merely requested Qui- Gon's presence.   
  
Qui-Gon strode into the Council Room. He walked up to the diminuitive, yet powerful and respected, Jedi Master Yoda. He gave a graceful bow and took a seat cross-legged beside Yoda. Yoda gave a nod of greeting to the tall Jedi. "A great honor, I must speak to you about,"Yoda began, "For years, the Jedi have thrived. Time, it is for you to help in continuing this. Take a Padawan, you are ready to."   
  
Qui-Gon nodded. Conflicting emotion rose within him. Excitement at the thought of aiding another in becoming a Jedi. Fear at failing. Worry that he would be unable to complete the task. The small Jedi Master seemed to sense Qui-Gon's thoughts. "Fret, you should not. A natural aptitude for teaching, you have. Confident, I am in your abilities,"Yoda said. Qui-Gon gave a faint smile. "Thank you, Master Yoda,"he said, his midnight blue eyes sparkling. Qui-Gon stood as he was dismissed. Yoda put a hand up to keep him from leaving just yet. "Be watching the students, you should,"Yoda advised, then let Qui-Gon go.   
  
Qui-Gon's long strides took him from the Jedi Council Room quickly. His subconscious eventually took him to the lightsaber training hall. He strode into the large room to see initiates battling in the art of the lightsaber. He stood there, looking down from a large observation balcony that ran around the room.   
  
"Hey, old friend,"Mace Windu said, interrupting Qui-Gon from his thoughts.   
  
Qui-Gon turned in surprise to see his friend standing there next to him. It had been so long since the two of them had been at the Temple at the same time. "Hey, Mace!! Good to see you,"Qui-Gon said, hugging his friend.   
  
Mace smiled, returning the embrace. He pulled at Qui-Gon's hair, which was now shoulder length. "You always said that you would get rid of that Padawan style buzz cut,"he commented.   
  
"Well, you're the one with the hair loss problem,"Qui-Gon retorted, murmuring a question about whether his friend waxed his head, pointing at Mace's shiny, bald head. The dark skinned human shook his head, the smile not fading from his face, nor his dark brown eyes. "Well, what brings you to the Temple?"   
  
"Yoda thinks it's time I take on a Padawan,"Qui-Gon replied, his smile fading a little into seriousness.   
  
Mace nodded. "Same here. I have my eye on one already. Her name is Depa Billaba," Mace said, pointing down to a dark haired human female down on the floor.   
  
Qui-Gon nodded, his midnight blue gaze surveying the floor, also. Suddenly, Yoda's voice drifted up to them. "Come down here, you should," the small, yet respected, Master called. Qui-Gon nodded and the two Jedi walked down to where Yoda stood.   
  
"I'm guessing that meddling troll wants a hand in our viewing the apprentices,"Mace murmured dryly.  
  
"Heard that, I did,"Yoda said, 'hmmphing' indignantly.   
  
Mace gave a bow. "Heard what, Master Yoda?" His brown gaze looked completely innocent. Qui-Gon put a hand over his mouth to stifle an amused grin. "A troll, I am not,"Yoda said, whacking Mace across the shin with his gimmer stick. Mace gave a small yelp, his hand going to his injured shin. Yoda waved his gimmer stick in warning at Qui-Gon, who bowed and remained silent.   
  
Around them, students warmed up in preparation for battle, some with their own lightsaber set to lower power, others with a training saber. The more advanced students would power there lightsabers down lower, but not as low as the other initiates; where the blow dealt would leave a searing, painful burn, but since they were more advanced, it rarely hit that hard.  
  
In the center ring, two of the more advanced students in the lightsaber battled intensely, their concentration on each other...or so it appeared.   
  
One of the combatants looked to outweigh the other by about 20 lbs, him being a tall, muscular boy. His dark hair was cut Padawan style, with a braid, meaning he was there to merely test the students and be a visual aid.   
  
The other fighter was a short, slender girl that looked to be around the age of 13. Her light brown hair hung in a half-ponytail down her back, her pale blue eyes flashing. Her lithe form looked far from imposing, but her swift moves made for a challenging opponent, despite her size. Though her body darted from side to side to avoid and block the blows from her opponent, her eyes seemed distant. Her concentration seemed divided. Qui-Gon could sense turmoil leaking through her mental shields as she fought.   
  
Yoda turned his gaze to where Qui-Gon's eyes had fallen in the center ring. The small Jedi Master allowed himself a small smile. Master and Apprentice would find one another soon enough.   
  
As they watched, the battle continued. The girl leapt to the side, evading the Padawan's advances once again. The Padawan gave a sudden attack, his lightsaber reversing direction. The slender girl did not have the concentration to dodge or block that one. Her opponents orange blade scorched the flesh just below her neck, tracing her collarbone and shoulderblade, signaling a killing blow. The girl gave a small yelp of pain, then bowed to her opponent. The Padawan returned the bow, telling her she had fought well.   
  
Yoda called the students in to gather around him. The girl pulled her tunic closer around her neck, an almost undetectable movement....almost. Qui-Gon raised an eyebrow slightly as he saw the girl make the move, but said nothing. Yoda spoke softly, dismissing the class. He thanked the Padawan, who left. The students slowly trickled out of the training room, leaving with friends.   
  
"A Padawan, do you have any ideas on?" Yoda poked Qui-Gon with his cane, a wise look in his eyes.   
  
Qui-Gon shrugged. "I got some vague impressions on the students abilities,"he said neutrally. It wasn't that Master Yoda annoyed him. He just didn't want the prying troll playing favorites and pushing a student onto him. Yoda nodded, a small smile on his face as he turned to leave.   
  
Qui-Gon strode over to Mace, who had just finished speaking with the initiate Depa Billaba. The initiate walked away with a smile, looking as though she could barely control her excitement. "What did you do? She looks thrilled,"Qui-Gon commented, watching the dark haired girl walk away. "I asked her to be my Padawan,"Mace replied, unable to keep the smile off his face as he watched the jaunty pace of his new Padawan. "And that thrills her?" Qui-Gon smiled in amusement at his own sarcastic remark. Mace ignored the sarcasm and nodded.   
  
Mace glanced down at his chronometer. "I think it's best I go inform the Council of my decision on a Padawan. I will see you later, my friend,"Mace said, turning to leave. Qui-Gon bid his friend goodbye and walked aimlessly from the training room, deep in thought.   
  
An image kept popping into his mind. The distracted look in the young girl's eyes would not leave him. He could not help but wonder what caused the pain that leaked through her mental shielding as she fought.   
  
His feet took him to the Room of a Thousand Fountains. The calm, serenity of the waterfalls and gardens swirled so thick around him that it was almost a physical presence. As he wandered slowly through the usually soothing room, he felt a slight disturbance in the serenity around him. Qui-Gon looked around with his eyes, as well as the Force.   
  
He followed his senses behind a large rock. Between the rock and the large waterfall, was a small space. Inside that space, was a young girl. As Qui-Gon neared, he could see it was the young girl he had seen sparring earlier that day. She was sitting, crouched in a meditative posture, but he could sense that her efforts of gaining peace were futile.   
  
He wanted to stay and find out what was wrong, what was disturbing her so, but he did not want to get involved. Qui-Gon turned to leave, not wanting to disturb her, but something stopped him. Traces of physical pain leaked through her mental shields. That was what held him back from leaving. The memory of the lightsaber burn she had acquired earlier, but had done so well in hiding tugged at his mind.   
  
He moved forward, gracefully kneeling down to her eye level. The young girl's pale, crystalline eyes opened as she sensed the presence of the intruder. "Hello, young one. Are you all right?" Qui-Gon's midnight blue gaze was concerned as he looked at the young girl before him. Instead of an answer, he received a question as the young girl tucked her knees protectively up to her chest, carefully avoiding use of her left shoulder and arm, "Who are you?"  
  
"I'm Qui-Gon Jinn. If you don't mind me asking, who are you?"  
  
The girl hesitated for a moment, but spoke. "I'm Lenna Su'aLorn and I'm perfectly fine,"she replied softly. Qui-Gon nodded. "Not from where I'm standing, young one. The physical pain you have must amount to something,"he said in a gentle tone. Lenna did not reply, just closed her eyes and took a deep breath.   
  
He moved forward, pulling the tunic away from her shoulder so he could better see the burn she had carefully concealed earlier. Lenna made no move to stop him, so he continued to check her injury. The flesh she had shown Master Yoda of the burn was pink, yet beyond that, there was a marred, angry burn that needed a healer's care.   
  
Qui-Gon gently caressed the burn. Lenna winced, but made no move of protest. Qui-Gon put a hand on her good shoulder, urging her to come with him. "It is time you sought medical attention, Lenna,"Qui-Gon said. A small tear came from below her closed eyelid. She hastily swiped at it, clearing the sign of emotion from her face.   
  
Qui-Gon's concern mounted as he saw the tear. He sensed something deeper, below her physical wound, that had caused the tears in her eyes. Lenna opened her eyes, her crystalline eyes betraying what her facial expression would not. Deep emotional pain ran in her heart. She quickly evaded his gaze, standing beside him. Qui-Gon walked Lenna to the healing ward, making sure she went there, and nowhere else.   
  
As they walked, Qui-Gon could not help but wonder what tormented Lenna so much. She looked so young to be carrying such emotional scars. Something tugged at his heart, making him wish to the heavens that he could help the young girl.   
  
Once Lenna was admitted to the healing ward, Qui-Gon had to almost physically tear himself from the healer's ward. He needed to speak with Master Yoda concerning Lenna's emotional pain. A fatherly concern flickered inside of him for the young girl that Qui-Gon had never felt before.   
  
Yoda was exiting the Council Room when Qui-Gon found him. "Master Yoda, there is an important matter I must speak with you about--"Qui-Gon began, but a wave of Yoda's hand cut him off. The small Jedi Master motioned for Qui-Gon to enter the now deserted Council Room.   
  
The two Jedi took a seat. "Master, I am concerned for a student here. Lenna Su'aLorn keeps a great deal of emotional pain inside of her. I found her there, in the meditation gardens. The only sign of emotional pain she would show was one tear--"Qui-Gon began, but was once again cut off by Yoda.  
  
"Shown her grief to no one else, she has,"Yoda stated bluntly.   
  
Grief? Grief was not a strong enough term to describe the agony he saw in Lenna's eyes. "What happened to her, Master Yoda?"   
  
"Been a Padawan, before, she has. Chosen at the age of 10, she was. Her Master was Nicquon Davil,"Yoda began, "on a mission one year ago, her Master turned to the dark side, revealing that he was a Sith. He turned his blade on his own apprentice, severing the Padawan braid she had grown for 3 years. A hard burden, that is to bear at the tender age of 13. Now, at 14, she is still dealing with the scars of a hard past."  
  
Qui-Gon's eyes widened. A 14 year old, have to deal with the betrayal of someone close to them?   
  
"Showed her grief to you, she did, hmm?"   
  
Qui-Gon nodded. "Help her, you can, if open up to you that much, she did,"Yoda said. "I don't know about that, Master Yoda. Maybe a more experienced Master, but not me,"Qui- Gon said uncertainly.   
  
"Tried, they have! Locked up to me, she even is! Your feelings betray you. Sense a deep concern for her in you, I do,"Yoda said, a sad note in his voice as he stated the hopelessness of earlier tries.  
  
Qui-Gon let the tale of Lenna's life roll around in his mind. The concern and caring he felt for her in the Room of a Thousand Fountains grew as he thought of the reason for her turmoil. Yoda's words echoed in his mind, 'Help her, you can.' Qui-Gon looked up. "Should I take her on as my Padawan?"   
  
"Your choice, it is alone,"Yoda said with a small shrug, standing to leave the Council room. The small Jedi Master exited the Council Room with a small smile on his face. Finally, Master and Padawan would be brought together. Not even Lenna and Qui-Gon, two of the most stubborn Jedi he had trained, could evade the will of the Force.   
  
  
  
***********************************  
  
  
Well...that is the first chapter of the tale that began it all.....Qui-Gon's first apprentice!   
  
Is the fic good, bad, ugly, fantastic, okay? Lemme hear your opinion in a review...of course, I don't want to hear I suck...just some constructive criticism...or something nice!   
  
I hope you enjoyed this fic I have begun!   
  
please Read and REVIEW!!!!!!!!!  
  
This is me, signing out for now,  
Lina Skye 


	2. Get out!

NOTE: *....*means character thoughts  
//...//means telepathic messages  
  
((....)) my thoughts on whatever-is-happening-to-whoever-I-place-in-a-usually-cruel-situation....lol  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~means flashback/dream  
  
Ch. 2  
  
  
Qui-Gon strode down the halls of the Jedi Temple. The tall Jedi Knight was going to a personal training session he had scheduled with Lenna. Before he was going to be able to carry out his plan of asking her to be his Padawan, he first must gain her trust. He had been working with her for two weeks, doing everything from dueling to meditating with her.   
  
Now, Qui-Gon was going to duel with her in the lightsaber training hall. Though she was still keeping her distance from him emotionally, he could sense the iron-clad walls around Lenna's heart beginning to crumble. As Qui-Gon entered the training hall, he saw Lenna already there, as usual. The young girl was kneeling in a meditative posture. Qui-Gon walked over and stood by her, waiting for Lenna to gain the composure she felt she needed.   
  
A few moments later, Lenna stood. "Hello, Qui-Gon,"she said softly in greeting.   
  
Qui-Gon gave a slight smile, "How are you today, Lenna? Good, I hope, because you will need all of your strength to duel today." Qui-Gon smiled as he challenged the teen. Lenna shrugged and drew her lightsaber, stepping backward to prepare for the duel.   
  
Qui-Gon nodded and drew his green blade. He circled, waiting for Lenna to make the first move. Lenna leapt forward, her silver blade blazing with swift intent. Qui-Gon easily parried her blows. The two Jedi continued the duel, a pattern beginning to show.   
  
Qui-Gon reversed direction, taking the offensive. Lenna stumbled backward under the force of Qui-Gon's lightsaber. Lenna fell, landing flat on her back. Her lightsaber rolled to a halt a few meters from her outstretched hand. Qui-Gon called her lightsaber to his hand, offering it to her. Lenna took the blade and stood.   
  
Little did the pair know, they had an audience.   
  
"Performed well, you both did. Lenna, allowed yourself to be backed into a corner as opponents work offensively, you should not have,"Yoda said, making himself known. The small Jedi Master hobbled forward.   
  
"To what do we owe this pleasure, Master?" Qui-Gon asked, extinguishing his blade.   
  
"Going together on a training mission, you two will. Know that this is reserved for Masters and Padawans, I do. Care, I do not! Survival training mission would do good for both of you,"Yoda said, looking from Lenna to Qui-Gon.   
  
Lenna opened her mouth to protest—   
  
"Spending too much time at this temple, you are! Talented, you are. Waste your talents as a visual aid in class, I will not any longer. A Jedi Knight, you will become. Leaving the Temple is the best thing for you,"Yoda interrupted any further protest from Lenna.   
  
Lenna nodded. "Yes, Master,"she said softly.   
  
"Pack your things, you should. Your ship leaves in a few hours,"Yoda said, walking away, apparently satisfied with the outcome of the conversation.   
  
Qui-Gon glanced over at Lenna, who had withdrawn into her usual silence. "This won't be so bad, don't worry. It won't kill us,"he said, trying to lighten the usual somber expression on her face.   
  
She cracked a sarcastic smile, "Let's hope not."  
  
* * * * * * * * *   
  
The two Jedi boarded a ship and were soon in hyperspace, bound for the planet of Ragoon-6. Lenna was quiet, as usual for the whole voyage there. The voyage was uneventful. Qui-Gon passed the time meditating and trying to get Lenna to open up to him. Lenna responded very little to him, but it was more than usual. She even opened up slight about her past, but nothing about her Master. At the mention of her former apprenticeship, she would become even more quiet, so Qui-Gon decided not to press that issue.   
  
Once they arrived on Ragoon-6, the two Jedi strode down the ramp, carrying a small survival pack with them. They sealed their ship and began the hike that would take them to their chosen campsite.   
  
As they hiked, Qui-Gon stayed in the silence that Lenna seemed to prefer. As darkness neared, they set up camp.   
  
Around the campfire, the woods were cool and soothing, yet not to Lenna. In her heart, she felt a strange sense of horrible foreboding. Something bad was coming. That something had to do with her Master.   
  
She shivered despite the warmth the fire provided. Conflicting feelings she did not want to face rose in her heart at the thought of her Master— no, former Master.   
  
Though it was hard to love someone who had betrayed you, she still did. Nicquon Davil had been the only father she had ever known. She had spent 3 years being his loyal Padawan, and he her loving Master.   
  
Sadly, that was the past.....nothing could change the fact that remained.   
  
Her Master was no longer hers.   
  
He was of the Dark Side.   
  
Lenna pulled the small dagger her Master had given her for her 12th birthday from the sheath in her boot, tracing the intricate design on it's hilt. *Oh, Master.....why?*  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Come here, Padawan,"Nicquon Davil said softly, his tall, muscular form sitting so he would be at Lenna's eye level.   
  
Lenna walked obediently over to her Master, sitting next to him on the sofa, "Yes, Master?"  
  
"Today is your birthday and we celebrate 2 years of being Master and apprentice. I am very proud of you. Here,"Nicquon said, handing her a small gift box, "open it."  
  
Lenna smiled, "You shouldn't have,"she whispered, but opened the box nevertheless. She smiled as she saw the beautifully carved hilt of a dagger. In the hilt of the vibroblade was the intricately carved design of a mythical creature, the Fire Wolf. The creature was from a bedtime story her Master had told her since he had first chosen her as his apprentice.   
The Fire Wolf symbolized strength and love through hardship.   
  
The dagger was slightly big for Lenna's small hand, but she loved it just the same. It was from her Master. She would have loved it even if he had given her a rock. ((hehe....*cough*future Qui-Gon...))  
  
"Master, thank you so much,"she whispered, hugging the big Jedi.   
  
The muscular Jedi Master returned the hug like a father.   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Lenna, are you all right?"Qui-Gon asked, noticing the tears glistening in Lenna's eyes.   
  
Lenna nodded uncertainly.   
  
"What's that?"Qui-Gon asked, gesturing to the dagger in Lenna's hand, noticing the emotion she felt when she held the small, but treasured weapon.   
  
Lenna looked up at Qui-Gon, finally meeting his gaze. "My Master gave this to me on my 12thbirthday, just before....things started to change..."Lenna began, but her voice trailed off as her throat constricted. Qui-Gon nodded compassionately. Lenna remained silent after speaking of her Master.   
  
"It is time that we get some rest, goodnight, Lenna,"Qui-Gon said gently. Lenna nodded mutely and stood, walking over to the tent they would share.   
  
Lenna curled up in her sleep-mat, trying to suppress the shivers that ran down her spine every few moments at the thought of her Master. Something was terribly wrong.   
  
Qui-Gon laid down on his sleep-mat, glancing over at Lenna, who sat there, staring off into space. "Is something wrong?"he asked gently. Lenna paused, then shrugged. The danger was not immediate.   
  
The two Jedi drifted into a sleep, one of which was haunted by nightmares of the past, as well as the future.   
  
* * * * * * * * *   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"You are worthless!!!"the big Jedi yelled angrily.   
  
Lenna took an involuntary step backward. "Master, no. Please,"she whispered, her soft voice begging her Master to return to her.   
  
There was no compassion in the gaze of the Jedi Master that once held so much love. Lenna extended her hand to the big Jedi, pleading.   
  
"Masta, please,"she whispered again, her grief allowing her accent to bleed through.   
  
The ex-Jedi Master's mask of anger slipped for a moment. "Padawan..."Nicquon murmured, then froze.   
  
The hatred return to his gaze, blazing like an out of control inferno, "You have no control over me, Jedi! You are worth nothing! The Jedi you follow so blindly do not understand. You do not understand, foolish girl." With that, the muscular man drew his lightsaber.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
* * * * * * * * *   
  
Lenna jerked awake, sitting bolt-upright on her sleep-matt. She trembled violently, drenched in a cold sweat. She stood, unheeding the fact that she could awake Qui-Gon as she grabbed the dagger from her boots and fled.   
  
She needed to be out of the tent. A choked sob escaped her throat as she stumbled past the smoldering, dim fire. Behind her, she could hear the confused, concerned questions of a half-awake Qui-Gon. She payed no attention, she just wanted to get away......she did not know where. She just wanted her life back.   
  
Lenna stumbled and fell, collapsing to her knees, tears flowing down her face. Immediately, Qui-Gon was at her side, his midnight blue eyes filled with worry and utter confusion. Despite his confusion, the tall Jedi Knight wrapped his arms around Lenna, trying to comfort her and protect her in the only way possible.   
  
"Sh...Lenna, it's all right...it's all right. Everything is okay,"he whispered, rocking her gently back and forth. Qui-Gon had no idea as to what frightened the young girl, he just held her, hoping his presence would make the trembling stop and the sobs cease.   
  
Lenna pulled away from Qui-Gon, but the big Jedi would not let her flee again. Not until he was sure she was okay. Lenna finally ceased her struggle and fell bonelessly to the ground, her face in her hands. Her slender form shook with silent sobs. Qui-Gon held her trembling body in his arms, whispering senseless words of comfort.   
  
"Lenna, what is wrong?"Qui-Gon asked gently as her sobs lessened.   
  
"Master..."Lenna whispered, her gaze distant.   
  
Qui-Gon shook his head, confused, but continued to rock back and forth, stroking her hair in a comforting motion. "I promise, he will never hurt you again,"Qui-Gon said, picking the shaking girl up into his arms and carrying her back to the campsite.   
  
* * * * * * * * *   
  
Qui-Gon rolled over, wishing that morning had not come so soon. He squinted his eyes against the sunlight that spilled through the flaps in the tent. As he opened his eyes, a feeling of dread washed through him.   
  
Lenna was gone!  
  
Qui-Gon stood, pulling on his boots. He strode out of the tent, his midnight blue gaze intent and worried.   
  
//Lenna?// Qui-Gon tried. It was a long shot that she could even possibly hear him through the potential bond, but he had to try.   
  
He got no answer, just emotions.   
  
He felt fear and pain.   
  
Qui-Gon's sense of urgency mounted as he continued his search.   
  
  
  
*********************************  
  
well, that was another chapter. I hope yall enjoyed it! If you liked it, review!!! PLEASE!  
Reviews are desired and appreciated!   
  
This is an experimental story......revealing Qui-Gon's past of how he became such an apt, patient, compassionate teacher. I hope this makes for a good story in the end....which is much later...!  
  
Signing out for now,   
Lina Skye 


	3. malia, memories, and the never-ending ni...

NOTE: *....*means character thoughts  
//....//means telepathic messages  
  
((....))means my thoughts on whatever just so happens to happen  
~*~*~*~means flashback/dream  
  
  
Ch. 3  
  
  
Lenna tread softly past Qui-Gon and out of the tent. She paused briefly, thinking of the Jedi Knight's reaction when he would find that she was gone. No matter. She was 'worthless', after all. If her Master thought her worthless, then so be it. She would no longer burden the Jedi with herself.   
  
She walked on into the forest, lost in her own thoughts. Distress and turmoil hung over her heart heavily as she wandered. So many questions...too little present answers.   
  
*Why, Master?*   
  
*Why did you leave .......us?*  
  
*why leave the Jedi?*  
  
"Why leave me, we were a family?"Lenna whispered out loud.   
  
Lenna sighed, leaning against a tree trunk. Her mind vaguely registered the soft rustle of leaves and nearly imperceptible crackle of twigs underfoot. Lenna brushed the sounds off without caring. It was probably some harmless woodland creature. It was a woodland creature, but harmless, it was not.  
  
A pack of malia, a group of wolflike predators, circled the area in which she sat. Drool dripped from their fangs as they watched the young Jedi with ravenous hunger.  
  
Then, the voracious predators attacked, unable to wait for their meal any longer.  
  
* * * * * * * * *   
  
Lenna stood in alarm as the malia showed themselves. The creatures snapped at her, drooling hungrily.   
  
*great, first, my Master dumps me. Now, I'm being stalked by angry wolves? Things can't get much worse*Lenna thought sarcastically.   
  
Oh, but things did.   
  
The malia sprang at Lenna, who backpeddled....straight into a tree. Lenna swiftly drew her lightsaber, warding off any attacks from her unguarded sides. The malia leapt at random, making it impossible to anticipate where an attack was coming from. Lenna could barely fend off all of the attacks.   
  
As Lenna focused her attention around her, a few of the hungry creatures made their way above her. Suddenly, one of the malia leapt from the trees.   
  
Lenna cried out in shock and horror as one malia landed on her back, throwing her to the ground. Her lightsaber rolled from her grasp. Lenna struggled violently as the malia tore at her clothing, then sank it's razor sharp teeth into her flesh. Lenna put her hands over her neck and head, desperate to protect the soft flesh on her neck, desperate to protect herself from the impending doom that looked upon her.   
  
She cried out in pain as one malia grabbed her left leg in it's mouth and pulled. Another malia grabbed her right arm, and thus began the deadly game of tug-o-war.   
  
Then, as abruptly as the crushing pressure on her limbs had come, it was gone. The tell- tale snap-hiss of a lightsaber filled the forest.   
  
Qui-Gon's lightsaber was a blur of light as he moved swiftly to fend off the pack of malia. The malia attacked relentlessly, every attack ending in at least 1 of their number falling. Finally, the malia fled.   
  
Qui-Gon extinguished his lightsaber and rushed over to where Lenna lay. He knelt next to the injured girl, putting a hand on her shoulder. Worry clutched his heart to see her unmoving and drenched in her own blood. Lenna recoiled from his gentle touch.   
  
"Lenna, let me see,"Qui-Gon said sternly, concern sharpening his tone.   
  
Lenna rolled over to let Qui-Gon see her wounds. Qui-Gon gently probed her injuries. "Well, I guess this may end our trip,"Qui-Gon murmured. Lenna looked down, avoiding the big Jedi's gaze. Qui-Gon gently put an arm around her waist and pulled her into his arms, despite her protesting.   
  
Once they were back at their campsite, Qui-Gon pulled out the medical kit. Qui-Gon began to clean the deep gouges left in Lenna's flesh from malia's teeth. Lenna winced, but said nothing more.   
  
"Lenna, why did you go out there?"Qui-Gon asked softly.   
  
Lenna once again avoided Qui-Gon's piercing blue gaze. She remained silent. "Lenna, please answer me. I want to help,"Qui-Gon said, his voice almost pleading. Lenna gave no answer, but she did look up. A clear, fresh, resounding pain filled her eyes, "you can't help....I can't...."Lenna whispered, but gave no further explanation.   
  
Qui-Gon bandaged Lenna's wounds and stood, packing up the campsite. Qui-Gon walked over, their small amount of bags in his hands and helped Lenna up. The two Jedi began their hike back to the ship.   
  
* * * * * * * * *   
  
Lenna's eyes widened slightly as they neared the ship. Her breathing became shorter with disbelief and fear. No....it couldn't be. Yet it was. She sensed the oh-so-familiar presence that haunted her nightmares and wishes. She sensed her Master.   
  
"Qui-Gon, I think we should leave,"she whispered, her eyes wide.   
  
Qui-Gon arched an eyebrow slightly in a concerned curiosity. "What's wrong, Lenna? I don't sense anything."  
  
Lenna struggled against Qui-Gon's strong arms as the feelings of unease mounted. Something horrible was going to happen if they did not leave. "Please, we need to leave—"  
Lenna's plea was abruptly cut short.   
  
Suddenly, a loud explosion rocked the ground and air around them as their ship blew into a fiery mass. The two Jedi were knocked to the ground from the shockwave of the blast.   
  
Qui-Gon gave a small cry of shock and pain as the air burned around them. Shrapnel dug into his body, but he paid it no mind. He had to find Lenna and get her away from the nightmare around them. He stood, his body crying out for attention, yet he ignored it.   
  
Lenna cried out as the blast knocked her to the ground, sending stars exploding before her eyes. No shock came to mind as she hit the ground. She somehow knew her Master would get her some day. She just wished Qui-Gon did not have to share the pain, also.   
  
Lenna could feel her skin burning under the heat of the flames around her. Her entire body ached. She just wished she could end her whole struggle then....by just not moving. Lenna made a vague attempt at pulling herself to her feet, but gave up. The heat too intense, the flames too hot, the pain of shrapnel and memories too large to go on.   
  
Suddenly, she felt strong arms grab her. Lenna did not even fight the person responsible for saving her. She leaned limply against Qui-Gon's chest, trying to forget the reason the ship had blown up, trying to forget the man responsible for all the pain.   
  
Qui-Gon ran from the flames and collapsed exhausted to the ground about a hundred meters from the inferno that was once their ship. He took a few deep breaths, trying to calm his racing heartbeat and out-of-control breathing. Once calmed, he sat up, ignoring the horrendous pain in his hip and side from the shrapnel and looked over at Lenna.   
  
Her shirt had been melted to her back, which was badly burned and painful. Shrapnel dug into her upper back and shoulders. A few minor burns marked her neck and jawline, but other than that, her back was the major issue of her injuries. Lenna laid on the ground on her stomach, a blank expression on her face.   
  
"Lenna, are you all right? Say something,"Qui-Gon said, almost pleading.   
  
Lenna opened her eyes. Qui-Gon was taken aback by the amount of pain in them. The pain was not physical, but emotional. "You're hurt.........I'm so sorry...."she whispered as she saw the pool of blood forming around Qui-Gon and the burns on his face and neck. Tears came to her eyes.   
  
"Lenna, no, what do you have to be sorry for? This was not your fault. Besides, you're the one who is in pain, also,"Qui-Gon said, utterly bewildered by her guilt.   
  
"You're hurt because of me,"Lenna said, her voice firm and monotonous. The young girl then fell silent.  
  
Qui-Gon shook his head vehemently as he pulled himself over to where she laid. He pulled her burned body into his arms, careful not to irritate her injuries any further. "Lenna, in times of danger, I am happy to bear pain if it means my friend will not have to go through the flames of life alone."  
  
Lenna looked up at Qui-Gon. Her pale, crystalline gaze met those of midnight blue. In the midnight blue eyes of the older Jedi, Lenna saw hope, belief, truth, compassion....and caring. Lenna averted her gaze from Qui-Gon's, unable to believe that someone could care for her after everything that had happened. She was, in fact, useless according to her Master—former Master.   
Lenna stayed silent, lost between the pain of the past, and the calling of a new future.   
  
***********************************  
  
Hey, sorry this chapter was once again, so short! I just felt this was where it should end!   
I hope you enjoyed!  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!  
  
Signing out for now,   
Lina Skye 


	4. The nightmare becomes reality

WEll, thanks for all the reviews so far!   
Thanks to everyone else who reviewed!!! You people are what spur me on to write more!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
AUTHOR's NOTE: This story is ALMOST coming to a close....let me know if you people would like a sequel or if you would like me to continue on......I'm sure I can think of some kind of peril for Qui-Gee to face in the future!!!!  
Just email me or review with your comments on that!!!!  
  
AnOTHER NOTE: If I do do a sequel, then it would have to be a short adventure...sadly, school begins for me soon...and I would have to focus on my never-ending supply of homework!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
NOTE: *....*means character thoughts  
//....//means telepathic messages  
  
((....))means my thoughts on whatever just so happens to happen  
~*~*~*~means flashback/dream  
  
  
  
Ch. 4  
  
  
Qui-Gon winced at the burning pain of his own wounds. He pulled the shrapnel from the deep gouges, clenching his jaw shut so that he would not cry out. The burns around the shrapnel throbbed. Their medical supplies had been incinerated in the explosion, so there was little he could do for himself or for Lenna.   
  
All they could do was wait for the help they had summoned from the Temple to arrive.  
  
The two Jedi just sat in a pained silence, looking at the fire of the makeshift campsite they had set up, trying to use the Force to ease their pain and heal themselves.   
  
Lenna laid on her side. She had given up trying to find a comfortable position. The skin on her back was burnt beyond comfort. Her shirt had melted to her back, and she was not ready yet to touch that part of her injuries .   
  
She vaguely wondered what would happen when her Master finally stopped toying with them. The Dark Jedi would probably gloat, then kill them both, making it agonizingly painful for the other to watch the first die.   
Lenna shuddered. She did not want to have Qui-Gon go through that.   
  
Qui-Gon put a hand on lightly Lenna's shoulder, wishing he could make the girl more comfortable.   
  
"Lenna, is there anything I can do to help?"Qui-Gon asked, ever caring for his young friend, even as his own injuries were throbbing horribly.   
  
"Qui-Gon....I want...no more,"she whispered, just wishing she could make all of her troubles disappear.   
  
Qui-Gon shook his head. "Lenna, you have to face whatever problem is plaguing you. You can't close your eyes and make everything disappear. You can't run.   
Sooner or later, you have to face your fears,"Qui-Gon said, his voice firm, yet understanding.   
  
Lenna looked up, her crystalline eyes flashing.   
"How can you say that? You have no idea what I've been through! You don't know what it feels like to be loved one day, then thrown aside and betrayed the next," Lenna said, her voice rising along with her anger, "You have no idea, Qui-Gon Jinn, how it feels to have your life fall apart before your very eyes and have your own Master draw his lightsaber on you with an intent to kill!!!!"  
  
Lenna stopped for a moment, her eyes wide and hurt.   
  
"Then, just when you think you can fade out of existence in the monotony of Temple life, that little troll, Yoda thinks he can force me out into the galaxy by sticking me with a young, strange, incompetent substitute Master—"Lenna stopped.   
  
She regretted the words as soon as they exited her mouth.   
  
She did not want to hurt Qui-Gon, who had cared for her and drug her out of her thick shell into the galaxy.   
  
Qui-Gon arched an eyebrow and stayed silent. He nodded, but gave no rebuke for her outright disrespect.   
  
Suddenly, a deep, booming laugh shattered the silence that had abruptly settled over the campsite.   
  
* * * * * * * * *   
  
Lenna tensed as she heard the cynical laugh of her Master. The tall, muscular man stepped from the shadows, looking eerily dangerous in the firelight.   
  
"Well, well, well, Padawan. It seems that you have gotten yourself into a bit of trouble,"Nicquon Davil said, his deep voice resonating through the forest.   
  
Lenna recoiled physically closer to Qui-Gon, unconsciously seeking the shelter he had provided since she had met him. Qui-Gon put a hand on her shoulder, putting aside all harsh words she had said earlier. Petty arguments did not matter when someone he cared for was being threatened.   
  
"Ah, my little one, it seems you have found a new friend.....it is too bad he has to suffer the same horribly painful fate as you, death.................unless you join me,"Davil said coldly.   
  
Qui-Gon stood in a fluid motion, ignoring the pain in his leg and side. "You no longer have the privilege to call her Padawan, much less be in her presence. Leave,"Qui-Gon said, his voice firm and filled with authority.   
  
The dark Jedi arched an eyebrow. "And who is to stop me from harming her? You? You have no chance against my power."  
  
"If I must, yes, I will stop you,"Qui-Gon said, his voice soft and holding an edge.   
  
"Well, then, I suppose I must kill you, also..........not that there was anything to stop me from doing that in the first place, but you just gave me a nice incentive to do so,"Nicquon Davil said, pulling his lightsaber from his belt.   
  
Lenna pulled herself into a half-sitting position. "No, please....don't hurt him. You can do whatever you want to me...just don't hurt Qui-Gon. He has nothing to do with us,"Lenna interrupted, her plea barely above a murmur.   
  
Qui-Gon turned, his midnight blue eyes wide. Nicquon Davil merely smiled cruelly.   
  
The dark Jedi strode over to Lenna. He looked down at the slender frame of his former Padawan, his eyes glittering coldly. "So be it,"he said, raising his lightsaber above his head.   
  
Lenna closed her eyes and prepared for death as she heard the sound of the lightsaber coming down. A moment later, she opened her eyes as she felt no flash of pain and heard the clash of two sabers.  
  
Qui-Gon's green blade held Davil's lightsaber up, shielding Lenna. The dark Jedi whirled, his eyes flashing angrily at being denied killing his ex-Padawan.   
  
"You could have had a quick death, boy, but instead, you chose to 'protect' that worthless child,"he growled, lunging at Qui-Gon.   
  
Qui-Gon sidestepped and parried the blow. "I guess I'll have to set my priorities straight once Lenna and I return to the Temple,"Qui-Gon replied evenly, his voice laced with sarcasm.   
  
"Well, that's too bad you won't be doing that,"the dark Jedi roared, throwing an abrupt Force blow at Qui-Gon.   
  
The powerful blow took Qui-Gon by surprise, throwing him backwards into a tree with bone crushing force. Spots exploded before Qui-Gon's eyes as he connected with the tree. His lightsaber fell uselessly 10 meters away from him to his right.   
  
The dark Jedi strode over to Qui-Gon, his lightsaber angled down at the fallen Jedi's throat, "I know quite a few interesting, torturous things to do with a lightsaber......and possibly, I could show you at least half of them........Now, foolish Jedi, you will die."  
  
* * * * * * * * *   
  
Lenna gasped with a mix of relief and horror as Qui-Gon blocked the blow from Davil that was meant to kill her.   
  
NO!   
  
Qui-Gon could not get himself killed! Not this way!   
  
Not with it being her fault!   
  
Lenna pulled herself up to where she could better view the duel, her heart clenching with worry. She fingered her lightsaber, which hung at her side. Lenna planted her hands on the ground and tried to stand.................and failed pitifully. Pain shot through her body at the effort. She fell breathlessly back to the cold ground.   
  
As Qui-Gon was thrown against the tree, an idea occurred to Lenna. Her Master had always been easy to distract...at least easy to distract by her, that is.   
  
She pulled the dagger from it's sheath in her boot. She looked up, her crystalline eyes determined and filled with resolve. She would end it. She would end it now.   
  
She had to. There was simply no other option.   
  
"Hey, MASTER!"Lenna yelled.   
  
Lenna hurled the dagger at her Master with her last bit of strength and determination.   
  
The dark Jedi turned, his face contorted in rage and irritation at being interrupted. Nicquon Davil turned.....to only catch a dagger in his chest.   
  
* * * * * * * * *   
  
The evil man staggered a few steps, then fell. "Worthless child....that is all you ever will be...worthless...."Davil wheezed out, then died.   
  
Qui-Gon's vision cleared just as the dagger connected with Davil. He watched as the dark Jedi fell lifeless, murmuring his last words. Shock, as well as relief, blossomed through Qui- Gon's chest as he realized what had just happened.   
  
Lenna had killed her former Master.   
  
Qui-Gon crawled weakly over to Lenna, who was laying on the ground trembling. He pulled himself to her side and put an arm around her.   
  
Lenna leaned against Qui-Gon's chest, trying to control the fact that her body was torn between retching and sobbing. Lenna abruptly peeled away from Qui-Gon's grasp, dry-heaving onto the grass. She clutched her stomach, which was now aching.   
  
Qui-Gon pulled the hair from her face, sending her soothing energies until her stomach was through rebelling. Once her insides had stopped roiling, Lenna leaned bonelessly into Qui- Gon's arms.   
  
"I'm s-sorry, Qui-Gon,"Lenna whispered, clutching his tunic as if afraid he would leave her.   
  
"Sh...it's okay. That wasn't your fault,"Qui-Gon soothed.   
  
Lenna shook her head. "Yes, it was,"she said, her breath hitching with a small sob, "when my Master came, it was for me....and also, I hurt you....."  
  
"How so, young one?"Qui-Gon inquired, squeezing her shoulders gently in comfort.   
  
"I didn't mean what I said..."Lenna said, her voice soft and broken.   
  
Qui-Gon shook his head. "Words do not matter. You were upset. The words were uncalled for, but they were irrelevant."  
  
Lenna sat there, silent. After a few moments, she whispered one muffled word from the folds of Qui-Gon's tunic, "Tired..."  
  
"Then, rest, my little one. I will protect you,"Qui-Gon said, pulling his cloak around them.   
  
Lenna nodded and fell into a deep sleep, this time not haunted by nightmares of the past, but blanketed Qui-Gon's caring and the security of the future.   
  
  
***********************   
  
hey, I hope you enjoyed this chapter!!!!!  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!!!! REVIEWS ARE DESIRED AND APPRECIATED!! LOL!  
  
Anywayz.....  
  
signing out for now,   
Lina Skye 


	5. Hope for the Future

NOTE: *....*means character thoughts  
//....//means telepathic messages  
  
((....))means my thoughts on whatever just so happens to happen  
~*~*~*~means flashback/dream  
  
  
  
Ch. 5  
  
  
Qui-Gon looked over at Lenna, who was laying on a bunk across the small passenger cabin on the ship that had come to their rescue shortly after Davil's death.   
  
After all they had been through, the bonds of trust had definitely formed between them. Qui-Gon felt a fatherly love towards the young girl on the bunk adjacent his. Now, he had come to the finally decision. He was going to take Lenna on as his Padawan.   
  
"Lenna....uh......I would be honored if you would be my Padawan,"Qui-Gon said, his voice soft and understanding.   
  
Lenna looked up. Her heart ached at the title 'Padawan'. She looked over into the midnight blue eyes of Qui-Gon Jinn and the horrible ache vanished. She suddenly realized that she could trust Qui-Gon—that she already did trust him.   
  
"I accept, Qui-Gon—I mean, Master,"Lenna said, the use of the title 'Master' almost foreign now on her lips.   
  
Qui-Gon gave a small shrug, a smile coming to his face. The smile seemed to lighten the mood of the cabin. "You may call me Qui-Gon or Master, whichever you are more comfortable with,"he said compassionately.   
  
Lenna nodded. The title she had once reserved for the man, Nicquon Davil, seemed so inappropriate on the evil Jedi, now.   
  
Now, she had a trustworthy, caring, Master who had protected her against everything that had come. Qui-Gon had protected her against her inner demons and nightmares, as well as the malia and her former Master. He had held her while she cried with fear from the nightmares and had tried to heal her when the malia had come.   
  
He had protected her from herself, as well as all other dangers.   
  
"Qui-Gon, the title of 'Master' suits you pretty nicely,"she murmured, a small smile touching her lips.   
  
* * * * * * * * *   
  
Qui-Gon opened his eyes. Around him, he saw the walls of the healer's ward, a sight that he had seen too often in his days as a Padawan, as well as in Knighthood. He sat up, only to feel a dull ache in his side where a horrific throbbing had been only a day before. The bacta tank had done wonders, as usual.   
  
Mace Windu entered the room, a small, concerned smile on his face. His Padawan, Depa Billaba followed behind him. "Hey, Qui. What happened?"  
  
"It is a long, story, Mace. Yet I believe I have found a way to satisfy Yoda and gain some companionship in the field,"Qui-Gon said.   
  
"You took on a Padawan? That's great! Now we'll both go through the joys of 'Masterhood' together,"Mace said, his smile growing.   
  
"Speaking of my Padawan....I believe I need to see her,"Qui-Gon said, knowing his friend would understand.   
  
Mace nodded, bidding goodbye to Qui-Gon. Mace and his apprentice exited the healer's ward.   
  
Qui-Gon looked around and picked up the pager that would signal the healers. He pressed the red button.   
  
Immediately, 4 healers burst into the room, prepared for whatever disaster Qui-Gon had summoned them for. They froze as they saw that the other Jedi was completely fine, then turned away, dejected.   
  
"Wait!! I have an emergency,"Qui-Gon called.   
  
The healers turned, looking almost hopeful.   
  
"I need to see my Padawan. Can I visit Lenna Su'aLorn?"  
  
Three of the healers left, leaving the lead healer to speak with Qui-Gon. The tall, green- skinned humanoid, Seth, walked over to Qui-Gon. "She isn't out of the bacta tank, yet. She will be out tomorrow,"Seth said.   
  
Qui-Gon nodded. During that time, he would get everything straight with the Council and housing.   
  
Then, he would publicly accept Lenna as his apprentice.   
  
* * * * * * * * *   
  
Lenna opened her eyes to a brightly lit room. She fought down panic as disorientation assaulted her. Then, recognition dawned as she fought to sit up, but was met with a sharp pain of her back. The pain brought her mind back to the present, reminding her she was at the Temple.   
  
"Feeling better?"Qui-Gon asked, moving to her bedside.   
  
"Much...."Lenna replied, a small smile on her face. Her gaze became more serious as her thoughts turned to the pain of the past week. "Um...Qui-Gon, I wanted to thank you for being there for me."  
  
Qui-Gon shook his head. He put his larger, calloused hand over Lenna's. "No thanks necessary, Lenna. It would not do for a Master to lose a treasured friend....and Padawan,"Qui- Gon said, his midnight blue gaze sparkling.   
  
Lenna paused for a moment, then looked at Qui-Gon. "You meant to take me as your Padawan all along.....didn't you,"she said accusingly, the grin on her face suggesting anything but a serious accusation.   
  
Qui-Gon shrugged, then handed Lenna some Jedi robes. They were a pair of his old ones, considering that he had no access to her clothing. Lenna arched an eyebrow at the large tunic, but offered no comment. The expression on her face alone was enough to cause laughter from Qui- Gon.   
  
* * * * * * * * *   
  
Yoda allowed himself a small smile at the sight of the two Jedi in the center of the Council Room. The small, slender frame of Lenna Su'aLorn stood enshrouded in the baggy clothes of Qui-Gon Jinn, who stood tall beside the teenager.   
  
"Sharing, you already are. Sharing trust. Even clothes, you are sharing,"Yoda stated, an amused expression marking his features.   
  
Lenna allowed herself a sheepish smile. Qui-Gon's tunic's sleeves had been rolled up about 4 times, then had to be wrapped a number of times around her waist in order to have a marginally good fit. Qui-Gon had managed to retrieve Lenna's pants from earlier and had cleaned them, but her shirt had been beyond repair.   
Still, the size of the clothes she was wearing did not matter to her. She felt comforted by the smell of Qui-Gon that lingered in the warm fabric.   
  
Qui-Gon turned to Lenna. He pulled three small lengths of hair from his own head and braided them. He then pulled a knife from his pocket, severing the braid from his mane of hair. Qui-Gon then gently pulled a three lengths of Lenna's hair from behind her right ear. With a pulse of the Force, the hair melded together, creating a Padawan braid.   
  
As his hands worked, he spoke. "I, Qui-Gon Jinn, take Lenna Su'aLorn as my Padawan Learner. Though the path of the Jedi is hard, I will do my best to teach her and lead her to knighthood,"Qui-Gon said, "and through our journey as Master and apprentice, the rocky road of destiny may have it's hardships, yet with trust, loyalty, and caring, we can overcome all obstacles."  
  
As Qui-Gon said the last phrase, he tied the braid off with a band that had been on his own Padawan braid. With that, Qui-Gon put a hand warmly on Lenna's shoulder. Lenna looked up at Qui-Gon and knew then, without a doubt, she had finally found her home.   
  
  
********************************  
  
Sorry this chapter was so short!!!!!!!!   
  
I hope you enjoyed!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!   
  
PLEASE REVIEW!!!!  
  
Signing out for now,   
Lina Skye 


	6. Master and Padawan: The Road of Life

NOTE: *....*means character thoughts  
//....//means telepathic messages  
*~*~*~*~*means flashback/dream  
  
((....))means my thoughts on whatever just so happens to happen  
  
  
* * * * * * *_ years later.....* * * * * * * means extended amount of time passing....   
  
  
Ch. 6  
  
  
Lenna looked out at the waning sunlight of Coruscant. Finally, peace was brought to her world................  
  
Or so it seemed.   
  
Inside, the words of her former Master, Nicquon Davil, echoed in her mind. 'Worthless child....that is all you ever will be...worthless....' Lenna sighed. She wished she could make the words and the hurt go away.   
  
Then, as if to counter the memory of Davil's harsh words, the words of another important presence in her life came to mind, soothing her aching heart. '.........rest, my little one. I will protect you.' Yes, now she could put her old pains at rest.....  
  
The words that Qui-Gon had spoken to her in the aftermath of the battle resounded in her heart, reminding her that she had a purpose.   
  
She had a Master.   
  
She was a Jedi.   
  
Qui-Gon stepped out onto the balcony that Lenna was sitting on. He seemed to sense her change in mood. "Is everything all right, Padawan?"Qui-Gon asked, his midnight blue gaze holding an everlasting understanding.   
  
Lenna looked out at the skyline for a moment, deep in thought. "Yes.....everything is all right. Thank you,"Lenna said softly.   
  
"For what?"Qui-Gon arched an eyebrow. He put an arm around his Padawan's slender shoulders.   
"For everything,"Lenna murmured.   
  
The two Jedi smiled inwardly and looked out to watch the sunset together for their first time as Master and apprentice.   
  
* * * * * * * * *   
  
Lenna woke, blinking her crystalline eyes. *Well, that last one wasn't so bad..........*Lenna surmised.   
  
Nightmares of her former Master's death haunted her sleep. Sometimes, it seemed that the nightmare of her former Master would never end, but then she would think of Qui-Gon, her true Master.   
  
Lenna glanced over to her right. Qui-Gon sat on a chair, his upper body leaning on the side of her bed. Soft snores came from his muscular frame. The Jedi Knight was sometimes too caring for his own good. Lenna gave a small smile and tucked a blanket around his broad shoulders.   
  
In the following nights of leaving the healing ward and moving in with Qui-Gon, horrid visions and nightmares of what could have happened or what did happen on Ragoon-6 had haunted Lenna.   
  
Qui-Gon had patiently come to Lenna's aid, waking her from her troubled sleep when a nightmare would come. Now, he was laying slumped against her bed, exhausted.   
  
Lenna leaned back in bed and fell back to sleep.   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Lenna looked around. She was in the Jedi Council Room, yet something was different. The Jedi Council members were different. Most of the same ones from the present were there, yet a few of them that had been dead for years were now alive.   
  
"I take Lenna Su'aLorn as my Padawan. Though she is young at the age of 10...."Lenna heard Qui-Gon's voice say.   
  
Lenna looked up inquiringly. She was 14!!  
  
"She will start down the road of the Jedi young with a fresh outlook on life....."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Lenna opened her eyes to see sunlight spilling through the blinds of their window. Well, that had been an odd dream.   
  
The words and feel of the dream reverberated in her mind, as if trying to tell her something.   
  
*young??*Lenna asked herself, remembering the exact words that dream Qui-Gon had spoken.   
  
Then, realization dawned. Yes................she was starting anew. Her past could no longer hurt her.   
  
She was no longer the ex-Padawan of the fallen Jedi, Nicquon Davil.   
  
She was now the Padawan learner of Qui-Gon Jinn, a loving and compassionate Master.   
  
She now could look to the future, starting her apprenticeship anew.   
  
((I know, strange dream, yet it needed to be cryptic and strange....ya know how dreams are...sometimes..lol))  
  
* * * * * * * 2 years later.....* * * * * * *  
  
  
"Master, I promise this won't hurt a bit,"Lenna assured Qui-Gon.   
  
Then, the 16 year old floored the gas of their speeder, sending them flying out at breathtaking speed into the skyline.   
  
Qui-Gon gave a panicked cry as they rushed head on at a large passenger vessel. He ducked beneath the dashboard, not believing he allowed Lenna to talk him into this. Lenna had just gotten her pilot's license and she had wanted a passenger to take with her on her first flight as a legal driver.   
  
Now, Qui-Gon wasn't so sure he didn't regret his decision of agreeing to Lenna's 'maiden voyage'. Qui-Gon wanted to live to see his 30's and 40's. With the way Lenna was flying, Qui- Gon doubted he would live to see the next day.   
  
Lenna's laughter rose above the whine of the passenger vessel's engines as she dipped the speeder below the large craft. "Don't worry, Master. Trust me! I passed the test, didn't I?"  
  
"Why is that not very reassuring?"  
  
Lenna gave her Master a look of mock hurt, then smiled. "Don't worry, Master. Considering all the wear and tear we've been through, nothing could happen to us."  
  
  
* * * * * * * 2 years later.......* * * * * * *   
  
Qui-Gon brushed away tears as he clutched the hand of his Padawan. Lenna laid there, still and fragile-looking on a bed in the healer's ward, fighting for her life.   
  
Qui-Gon's heart wrenched as he remembered what the healers had said earlier. They had informed him only a few hours ago that his Padawan was unlikely to wake from the coma that she had sank into. They had said that if she regained consciousness, then there was a good chance of her living. But that depended on the 'if' part. She had to wake up, first.   
  
~*Talk to her... there isn't much more we can do. The rest is up to her*~  
  
So, Qui-Gon had sat, talking with his unconscious Padawan about everything that came to mind. He even talked to her about the Temple gossip that kept floating around. That fact alone showed that Qui-Gon was on the end of his rope.   
  
It had all started when the 18 year old's first solo mission had gone awry. The planet that had called for assistance had betrayed her at the last moment. Just as she had stepped off the ship, she had been attacked. Lenna had barely enough strength to take off and go into hyperspace.   
  
Hours later, she had awoken to make a shaky landing.   
  
Once on Coruscant, she had fallen into a coma as her injuries pressed down on her body.   
  
That was what had brought Qui-Gon to the healer's ward and what had caused this waking nightmare to begin.   
  
Now, Qui-Gon sat there, begging his Padawan to come back to him. "Please, Lenna.....you have to fight...please,"Qui-Gon murmured, pressing her smaller hand to his face.   
  
"Padawan, listen to me. You have become the light of my life! I live to see you learn and grow. I want to be there to cut your braid when you are Knighted!! Force, I want you to be Knighted, regardless of who you wish to cut your braid.....  
Just please, don't leave me,"Qui-Gon choked out, breaking down into exhausted, anguished sobs.  
  
Just then, Qui-Gon felt a slight pressure on his hand.   
  
"Ma....ster?"Lenna asked weakly, squeezing Qui-gon's hand as she sensed his turmoil. Her eyes fluttered open to focus on the teary eyed face of Qui-Gon.   
"Don't cry, Master, everything will be okay,"Lenna whispered, "You will be the only one to cut my braid."  
  
Qui-Gon's eyes widened with pure joy.   
  
"SETH??"Qui-Gon called for the lead healer.   
  
Qui-Gon turned back to his Padawan, pulling her into his arms in a relieved hug. Lenna leaned against Qui-Gon's chest, not caring how childish she looked. She was just glad to be safe in her Master's arms.   
  
Seth strode into the room, a look of pleased surprise on his face. "Well, Lenna, welcome back,"he said, checking her vital signs. When everything registered as reasonably healthy (for a person who just came out of a coma), he left the Master and apprentice alone yet again.   
  
Qui-Gon sat on Lenna's bed, Lenna leaning against his chest. He cradled her in his arms as if she were a child, and not the 18 year old young woman she had grown into. Not that age mattered to Qui-Gon anyway. She would always be his 'little one' in his eyes.   
  
"Mashter? I've told you time and again not to worry.......yet you always worry needlessly. Haven't I made it clear that nothing will ever happen to us? We will always be together,"Lenna whispered, her words slurring as she began to drift off to sleep.   
  
Qui-Gon allowed himself to follow his Padawan into a deep slumber. Finally, the Master and apprentice could rest....together.   
  
********************  
  
The End.......  
Or beginning...for the characters, it is a beginning...for the story it is an end.........lol  
********************  
  
Well, I hope you enjoyed this story of Qui-Gon's first apprentice!!!!! PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
I know I have enjoyed writing this story.....it gave me a chance to imagine what younger Qui was like........  
  
Well anywayz!!!!!!!!!!   
  
Signing out for now,   
Lina Skye 


End file.
